An all-wheel drive in a motor vehicle serves for the improvement of the traction, in order for example to make possible or at least favor a certain off-road capability of the vehicle. By driving all wheels in contact with the ground, the slip of each individual wheel is minimized. An all-wheel drive is therefore frequently installed in vehicles that were designed for a use in difficult terrain or on unpaved roads. In addition to off-road vehicles, the all-wheel drive is increasingly employed also in pure road vehicles. Because of the increased traction, the all-wheel drive then offers the possibility of optimally transmitting the motor outputs that are on the increase today and thus improve the driving stability of the vehicle. However, the components that are additionally installed in a vehicle with all-wheel drive result in that the vehicle with all-wheel drive has a higher vehicle weight compared with a vehicle without all-wheel drive, resulting in a certain additional consumption of fuel.
During the course of new developments, the aim therefore is an all-wheel drive that has a reduced additional consumption of fuel. In addition, the aim also is a further improvement of the driving dynamics of vehicles with all-wheel drive. At least one object is to provide a drive unit, particularly rear drive unit, particularly for an all-wheel drive of a motor vehicle with the features mentioned at the outset, through which a vehicle with low additional consumption of fuel and an improved dynamic behavior can be realized. In addition, other aims, objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.